Getting Back To Reality
by IStillThinkImHuman
Summary: After the final battle Hermione bumps her head and is sent back to the past... Or is it really the present? Everyone seems to know her, including a certain teenage dark lord.
1. Prologue: Getting Back

**AN: Hi everybody! Please don't be put off by how short this chapter is, this is just the prologue. I promise the other chapters will be much longer because I know how much it sucks to just read short chapters. Anyway back to the story, this will be a Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger AU and there is actually no time travel if you think about it technically, which I do. This is probably inspired by the fact that my Mom bought me a time-turner necklace the other day and the fact that I am completely obsessed with everything to do with Tom Riddle, which is basically all I read on hear so if you know any good TMR stories please tell me, I also read slash. I will be finishing this story because for once I actually have a plot I can't promise how often I will update summers almost here so probably quite a bit. Also if anyone has any better suggestions for the title please tell me I'll give you credit, although I think you would need more story to come up with one. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Please note that all flames will be used to light the fireplace in the slytherin common room, it gets cold down there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Harry_

That's all that was going through her mind as she ran through the broken grounds of Hogwarts with Ron. She had to find Harry.

Just moments ago she had gotten word that the Boy-Who-Lived had finally triumphed and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort once and for all. She allowed herself a brief moment of happiness before returning to her task again.

_Come on, come on… There!_

Grabbing hold of Ron's hand once again she pulled him in the direction in which she had seen a mop of messy ink black hair that could only belong to one of her best friends, Harry Potter.

"Harry! Harry wait!" The young savior turned around and she just caught a glimpse of his shining green eyes before letting go of Ron's hand and flying into his arms. "You did it Harry! It's over, we won!"

"I know Hermione, but what about all those other people. Remus and Tonks and everyone else who died?" he looked at her with sadness. Hermione sighed.

"Oh Harry…" she hugged him again "At least we know that no one has died in vain, everyone who has died has died a proud death and they will always be remembered"

"Yeah mate" Ron chimed in "besides, right now we should be celebrating, no more Dark Lord around to torment anybody, especially you. You deserve to be happy and now you finally can be."

"Thanks guys." Harry gave a small sad smile before pulling Ron in for his own hug.

"Before we celebrate though I suggest we head to the great hall to help with the wounded, the hospital wing was destroyed in battle" Harry gave her a fearful look at this "don't worry no one was in there when it happened, everyone had already moved to the great hall because they thought it would be a safer place."

"Good. Let's head over there now. I'm sure they could use your medical expertise Hermione." Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled back. She had practiced her medical spells before the trio had spent their time searching for horcruxes, she now excelled in that field, a good to because when you're traveling companions were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, you needed them. As she led the two towards the great hall she started reminiscing about their little camping trip. In fact she was so far into her memories that she failed to notice the large jagged rock sticking out by her feet and also failed to hear the frantic cry of 'Hermione' as she tripped on said jagged rock and was sent tumbling to the ground.

Hermione felt something hard bang into her head and her consciousness slowly leaving her. Her last thought before blackness was something along the lines of _what just happened?_

**So what do you think? Again, sorry about the shortness, the next will be longer. I promise.**

**Leave a review, tell me if you love it, hate, want it to burn in the depths of the underworld, have a suggestion or just want a place to rant to a complete stranger about something completely unrelated. There all appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: More Than A Dream

**AN: Hey I'm back, finally. I meant to have this up yesterday but I didn't have time to finish it. Me and my brother bought my dad a remote control inflatable shark and it took about 2 hours to make, when we were done he had the brilliant idea to take it outside. It was filled with helium. Long story short it floated away and we had to go get another one at the mall that's like 1 ½ hours away. Good times. Anyways, sorry if Dumbledore is OOC but I kind of pictured him meaner in the 1940's I don't know why. And Tom Riddle will most likely be OOC. I will try to make him as accurate as possible but he is going to be much different because of Hermione. Also I noticed a lot of people reading so thank you for that, but not a lot of people reviewed, I realize that you couldn't review much for last chapter but a simple keep going is good enough for me. So please review this time around :) Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I really be here writing fanfiction? No I would be hanging out in my mansion with Dan and Tom. So I don't own it.**

* * *

'_In dreams we enter a world entirely our own' –Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

When Hermione awoke all she could feel was the constant pounding in her head. All she wanted to do was sleep for the next week, or at least until her headache got better, but alas, one flaw to Hermione Granger was that once she was up, she could not sleep again. '_But that doesn't mean I can't just lie here for awhile, one upside to the hospital wing is they have nice soft pillows… Wait, hospital wing?' _She shot straight up, a bad move because it just made her grab her head in pain.

"Madam Pomfrey she's awake!"

Hermione looked up to see a very handsome young man in front of her, or should she say three of them for the room was still spinning in circles.

"Oh dear, here drink this Ms Granger, it will help with your headache." She heard the distinct sound of Poppy Pomfrey chime in, Hermione turned her head to see someone who was undoubtedly the schools nurse, but she looked so much… younger. _I must have hit my head harder than I thought._

She went to reach for the potion and in the process became aware of a large soft hand holding hers. She followed the arm of the hand to find that it was the boy from before. "I need that."

"Oh, sorry Hermione" He let go of her hand and she was able to gulp down the potion that surprisingly didn't taste as bad as she thought it would.

"What happened to me?"

"You took a nasty fall down the stairs in the east wing, luckily Tom here was there to help you."

"Oh." Was all Hermione could get out. She could of sworn she had just tripped over some rocks and that _Tom_ wasn't there at all.

As the potion started to work and Hermione came back to her senses, she started to wonder where Harry and Ron were. Surely if she was injured enough to be lying in a hospital bed they would be there to right? She felt sort of betrayed by this but her common sense quickly took over and reminded her that they couldn't be here all the time, '_we just won a war and there are many things to be done.'_ Besides they had probably been here a lot anyways and she just woke up at one of the rare occasions they weren't there. So she decided to ask.

"Excuse me, where is Harry?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her like she was daft. "Harry who?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to look at her weirdly "Harry Potter of course." How could Madam Pomfrey not know who she was talking about, he'd been in here more than he was in class. Not to mention he just saved the world.

"Why do you want to see him?" It was the boy, _Tom_, who asked it, and she could detect some anger in his voice. Hermione looked over and took this time to study him. The boy had dark brown thick hair falling down to his ears, it reminded her of Harry but unlike the boy-who-lived, this boy didn't have a single hair out of place. When Hermione reached his eyes she almost gasped, he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Even when they had anger and what looked like worry swirling around in them. They were a rich dark brown with flecks of gold and green in them, she found herself attracted to them and when the boy blinked, she caught sight of his long lashes and was momentarily jealous before she snapped herself out of it. '_Now is not the time Hermione.' _Instead of practically demanding this boy to take here to hogsmeade she turned to him and addressed a more important issue.

"Who exactly are you?"

Immediately she noticed the boy's anger disappear to be replaced by concern "what?" he choked out then sent a glance to the nurse who Hermione also noticed had a worried look.

"Oh dear, it seems like Ms. Granger here may be suffering from some amnesia. Hermione dear can you tell me what year it is?"

Hermione didn't know what Ms. Pomfrey was talking about. She could remember everything just fine. But she decided to humor her anyways. "1998 of course."

Another glance was sent between the other two occupants of the room and Hermione couldn't help but feel she was being left out of something.

"Well I'm sure your memory will come back in no time dear. Maybe you should stay one more night though, just in case anything happens."

Hermione wasn't so fond of that idea, she had always hated spending time in the hospital wing since the whole being petrified situation in her second year. "No I'm fine, I'll just head up to the Gryffindor dormitories and lie down there for awhile." Luckily the war hadn't gone that far into the castle. She was too distracted by trying to get out of the hospital bed to notice the significant glance shared between the other two.

"No. I insist you stay here for tonight. I'm sure Mr. Riddle here can gather some of your things for you if you need them." Ms. Pomfrey said, pushing her back in a lying position.

Hermione was about to protest when she realized what the nurse had just said. "Riddle?" She whispered rather fearfully and whipped her head around to stare at the boy. Bad move as she immediately started seeing doubles.

Apparently the nurse was oblivious to her fear and discomfort for she just smiled and said "Yes, Tom here has been by your bed for days. I can barely make him eat he has been so worried."

A tiny tinge of pink appeared on who she now knew to be Tom Riddle's cheeks. No, that was not right, a future dark lord did not _blush. _He killed and destroyed people. _'Just what was going on here?' _At that moment she didn't care, all she wanted was for him to be gone. "Out." She ordered in a whisper.

"What?" came the reply of both the boy and the nurse.

"I said I want him out. Now." She turned her gaze to the nurse "Please." She pleaded.

Although the nurse looked fairly reluctant she ushered him out. Hermione could hear Ms. Pomfrey explaining that it was just because of Hermione's 'frightened' and 'fragile' state. She almost snorted, _'No it's not because of my state, it's because he is the fucking future dark lord' _She couldn't find it in herself to care about her mental language. This was just one of those situations where it was needed. This thought brought her back to the realization that said future dark lord had been waiting by her bedside for days according to the nurse, and apparently worrying about her. No. He couldn't have been worrying, it was probably just an act, he had probably been trying to use _legilimency_ on her in her sleep. Lucky for her she was a very accomplished occlumens. Before she had any further time to think about it, Ms. Pomfrey came back in and saved her from her thoughts. _'Ok Hermione. Plan, plan, think of a plan, you're the best at this, come on…' _Suddenly she got an idea. If Tom Riddle was here, then there was sure to be the one person she knew she could always go to for help.

"I need to see Dumbledore."

* * *

If Hermione had been surprised about seeing a young Madam Pomfrey, it was nothing compared to the shock on her face when a young _auburn haired_ Albus Dumbledore entered her section of the hospital wing.

"Hello Ms. Granger how are you feeling today? Better I hope."

"Yes, I'm fine thank you sir." Hermione didn't understand how everyone already knew her name.

"Now is there a specific reason that you have requested to see me this evening? Or did you just want to have a nice friendly chat?"

"There is a reason I brought you here but before we start, would you mind telling me what year it is?" She had deduced that it was around mid-forties but that was all she knew.

Dumbledore gave her a weird look before slowly replying "1944… Ms Granger may I know why you asked that?"

"Just as I thought" Hermione mumbled. "Sir I think that I may have accidentally travelled back in time."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "What makes you think that?"

"I come from the future, 1988 to be exact. I grew up there"

"Ms. Granger I can assure you that you have grown up here in the 1940's. Perhaps you have just had a dream."

'_A dream? __**A dream?**__ Who is this Dumbledore?'_ "But sir, I have no memory of this time. I cannot have come from here, my memory of the future is to good. You don't dream all 18 years of your life especially that realistically!"

"Calm, down Ms. Granger. Dreams are more fiction than reality, everybody here knows who you are and have since first year. There is no way you can be from the future so you're just going to have to get used to life here."

Hermione could feel tears in her eyes. Who was this man? This was not Dumbledore, Dumbledore was kind and even when he had bad news he was never this harsh. Whatever was going on, Hermione didn't like it. She needed time to think of a plan, she would be by herself on this one apparently.

"I need you to leave now" Hermione said strongly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but you needed to see the truth."

Hermione didn't even bother to respond, she just looked away and glared out the window. Once she heard the large doors of the hospital wing close shut, Hermione's gaze softened, the thought of going through something like this without Harry and Ron made her heart break. They were supposed to get through everything together, but not this time. She was alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Please review! A few simple clicks to make my day, it's that easy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Malfoy

**AN: Ok I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but I ran into writers block on this chapter so many times it wasn't funny, I'm not super happy with it but I'm going to let you guys be the judge of it so please make sure to review. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The next evening found Hermione sitting outside of the hospital wing waiting for someone to escort her to her dormitories. It had taken an entire day of convincing but Madam Pomfrey had finally decided that it was ok for Hermione to go back to her regular bed. Or Hermione 2.0's regular bed, that was what she was calling her now, the Hermione from this time couldn't possibly be her. But for the sake of Hermione's plan she had decided to humor everyone here and pretend to be this Hermione. Her plan was simple, wait everything out until she can get to the library and take a look at the time travel books there. When in doubt, go to books is what she always says. Besides, how different could this Hermione be? Plus she didn't have to know anything because of her 'amnesia'.

So it was with a tired sigh and a fake smile that she waited for her slytherin escort. That's right _Slytherin, _as in the snakes den. Hermione herself had never been down there and had never expected to until Madam Pomfrey had come in with Hermione's school uniform. But apparently one of the many downfalls to this Hermione was that she had a preference for wearing silver and green. It was right alongside the downfalls of being 50 years in the past and being apparent close friends with young Voldemort.

When Hermione heard footsteps coming down the hall she was only able to manage a small tight smile that she was sure looked more like a grimace. Expecting to see said teenage dark lord she was pleasantly surprised to instead see a flash of platinum blonde hair. Hermione never thought she would see the day that she would be happy to see a Malfoy but she'd take a stuck up ferret over Voldemort any day, even if it was the teenage form.

"Didn't enjoy your stay in the hospital wing I'm guessing" Malfoy chuckled, noticing here grimace _'Wait, Is he… Smiling? Weird.'_

"Err no, the bed sheets were scratchy, I can't wait to get back to… my bed." The words felt weird coming out of her mouth, and she was sure her expression showed it.

Malfoy seemed to think her weird look was caused my something else "Oh, I apologize, Tom has told me about your amnesia. I am Abraxes Malfoy, I'm sure you will remember my name, we spend a lot of time together usually so it shouldn't be hard."

Although Abraxes looked every bit a Malfoy with his silver eyes and long platinum blonde hair, she couldn't help but get the vibe that he was much different than the Malfoys she had met so far. Maybe it was due to the fact that he and Hermione 2.0 were so called friends. This plan may be harder than Hermione originally thought.

"Yes my amnesia is unfortunate but I'm sure my memory will come back in no time."she lied swiftly, looking Abraxes up and down. "In the mean time it has been a long day and I would just like to go sleep so, shall we?"

"Yes of course." Abraxes held out his arm and Hermione reluctantly placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they set off to the dungeons.

The walk down the corridor was relatively silent even though Hermione could feel Abraxes stare on her. It wasn't until they came to the entrance hall that the eldest Malfoy stopped and decided to speak up though. "I was told your amnesia took a very large deal on your memory and yet you seem to know your way around the castle quite fine." He didn't say it accusingly, but more with curiosity.

It was then that Hermione realized that she had been walking several steps in front of Abraxes instead of letting him lead the way. '_Good going Hermione… Quick think of something!' _Hermione took a swift look around her and then pointed in the direction that she hopped was still –was going to be- the direction of the charms classroom. "Obviously I know my way around here, I've been practically living in this castle since I was eleven, down there is the Arithmancy classroom right?"

"Err, no actually. Down there is the charms classroom. No worries though, you do not have to worry about the Arithmancy classroom until Friday and since that is three days away from now I think we'll be fine" He then began to lead her towards the dungeons "Besides, I'm sure one of us will be with you at all times until your memory is back fully and we don't have to worry about you getting lost or, Merlin forbid, hurt."

"Who is 'us'?"

"You know, us. Or I guess you wouldn't know, but don't worry there will be plenty of time to get reacquainted with the gang soon. Besides, Tom would have our arses handed to him on a plate if he knew that the Kn-" Before Abraxes could continue he was cut off be a shrill shriek from down the hall.

"Abraxes!"

Hermione could hear the Malfoy's fairly audible groan as he turned to the three girls that were practically running down the hall towards them. "Hello Walburga, how are you this evening?"

Apparently the girls didn't hear it as well as Hermione did because the girl who must have been Walburga Black flushed red and gave a high pitched giggle, much different than the portrait that Hermione knew her from. "Just wonderful my dear Abraxes, thank you for asking."

They went on staring at each other for quite some time, Abraxes with a barely concealed grimace and Walburga with a wide smile. Hermione could tell that the two other girls were getting uncomfortable and decided to save Abraxes by clearing her throat. Four sets of eyes immediately dashed to her and Hermione decided that she would have rather stand there uncomfortably than have all the attention on her, luckily before things got to awkward someone decided to speak up.

"Ah Hermione, I didn't even see you there. How was your stay in the hospital wing?" Surprisingly it wasn't Abraxes like she thought it would be but Walburga who spoke.

"It was fine considering the circumstances thank you." Hermione said curtly, she couldn't help but dislike this woman. But that is to be expected considering the Black family reputation, Sirius excluded.

Hermione could see hate flash in her eyes but before the Black could spit out something insulting and probably unintelligent, Abraxes interrupted oblivious to the girl's silent war. "Hermione this is Walburga Black, Alyssa Nott and Olive Hornby. Hermione here was unfortunate enough to have lost her memory in her accident so please can you be nice enough to help her when needed until it is back."

Hermione didn't like the way that Abraxes was explaining her 'situation' he was making her sound incapable of simple things while in reality she was _completely_ capable. But instead of turning to him and telling him of, she stood there with a forced smile and pretended to be oblivious while silently fuming inside.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to look out for our _dear_ Hermione. Wont we girls?" Simultaneous nods were given from behind Walburga and with a final 'see you soon' the three turned around a promptly walked away.

As Hermione watched them walk away in mild disgust she couldn't help but ask with some fear "They're not part of '_us'_ are they?"

Her sigh of relief only came after Abraxes finished his deep laugh and replied "No, don't worry, you've never really gotten along with them. And it seems like your impression of them now is close to when you first met, I'm just glad no one got pumpkin juice poured on their head this time."

"Pumpkin Juice?" She echoed

"Don't worry it wasn't you who got soaked." He answered her unasked question and Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at Hermione 2.0's actions. "Anyways, let's get back to the common room it's nearly curfew."

They began walking and when they reached the end of the hall Abraxes suddenly stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful woman. Hermione herself accidentally took a couple more steps before she realized that this must be the entrance. Her suspicions were confirmed when Abraxes turned to her and said "The password is precious." And the portrait swung open revealing a short hall.

The hall was bare and big enough for at least two people to walk comfortably through while walking side by side, when the pair reached the end Hermione was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the common room. It was much bigger than the Gryffindor one and seemed to be sort of split down the middle with the older years leaning more to one side and the younger's to the other, she could see two halls leading out of the room and she suspected they lead to the dorms. There were several dark wooden study desks scattered around and a fire place on each side, the walls where grey brick and Hermione was not surprised to see that emerald green was a major color factor in everything. The furniture looked expensive but comfortable and she could see Walburga and her gang relaxing on one of the couches.

It was when she turned that she had to let slip a gasp, Tom Riddle was sitting on a high backed chair in front of the fire, seemingly oblivious to the group of boys chatting away at him as he stared right at her. He had sort of a hesitant look on his face and Hermione was worried that he was going to get up and come toward her until he seemed to think better of it and turned back to his little group.

"The girl's dorms are down the left hall, near the end. Have a good night's sleep Hermione." Abraxes said and before she could reply he walk off to join the boys by the fire.

Hermione stared after him for a few short moments before walking off down the left hall. Once she found the door with 'Seventh Years' printed across the front she entered to see five beds, one of which had the curtains shut tight and Hermione couldn't help but wonder who was behind them.

The only way Hermione was able to tell which bed was her was by the large stack of books on the last one's bedside table. Knowing she had to wake up for classes tomorrow Hermione set her alarm and then laid down to think. She didn't get far before she drifted off into a soundless sleep.

**AN: Again, not super happy with this chapter but I figured I would put it up anyway because it's already been like a week and a half. Please tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW! (please)**


End file.
